<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>focus on me by electric_stydiax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955190">focus on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax'>electric_stydiax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mentioned kinokuroo, Orgasm Delay/Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita and Akinori like experimenting, and Tadashi loves his boys. When a special request is made to be more exploratory in the bedroom, Tadashi humors them in sexy, sexy spades and surprises even himself too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou, Konoha Akinori/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Kita Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iris's HQ Thirstmas 2020 Fics! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>focus on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Special Shoutout to Meg the Stallion and tea for providing you this chaotic mess of a fic today *cackles*<br/>- also, a lot of the kink negotiation is discussed "off-screen" and before the events of the fic take place so don't be too alarmed!<br/>- if you have any questions just send them to my Curious Cat - @EStydiax!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I trust my partners, I do. This, however, is just plain mean. Tadashi keeping a surprise from Shinsuke and me? He really must want this to be good. Not a single clue anywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>Akinori noticed Tadashi was quite cheerful for the past week. Not that he didn’t love when he was happy, but this instance was tinged with something mysterious. No signs of nervousness, no signs of stress anywhere. </p>
<p>Kita told him, “Akinori, it’s ok. Tadashi probably has something very sweet planned. Probably a picnic or stargazing, knowing our little one. Something tame, definitely.” Kita chuckled, trying to soothe Akinori.</p>
<p>“Tadashi is way too obvious usually, it would’ve shown by now if he was. Whatever he’s planning is much more… devious I think. Shinsuke, do you think he remembered us mentioning wanting to be more <em>exploratory </em>in the bedroom?”</p>
<p>“He probably did, he’s so cute and thoughtful like that. He’s our sweetheart, you know. Not a nasty thought in his mind.” Kita squeezes Akinori’s hand gently, silently reassuring him.</p>
<p>Akinori’s face softened, thinking of how sweet and thoughtful Tadashi was on a regular basis, with flowers, cards and Sunday breakfast in bed.</p>
<p>“He is, I’m probably worried about nothing.” Akinori chuckles as he starts making pasta for dinner.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tadashi checked another box off his to-do list. Now that his partners weren’t suspicious of his plans he could move forward. He had just ordered some jute rope, in two sets of crimson and gold, reminding him of his lovers.</p>
<p>His line of thought was broken by a sweet violin melody coming from his phone. He picks up, and is greeted by his senpai, Kinoshita Hisashi on the phone.</p>
<p>“I got you in, Tadashi. Your reservation is for Saturday night at 5PM with a room setup and a fucking machine. You think they’ll like this idea? </p>
<p>“I do, I know they like rope and sensory play among other things. I also bought them costumes and collars...am I moving too fast Hisashi?”</p>
<p>“Definitely not Tadashi! I know Aki likes that kinky shit!” Kuroo yells in the background, giving Tadashi a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“What my nosy boyfriend means is that as long as you’re safe and responsible everything will be fine. They asked about experimenting in the bedroom, and this is you indulging them. Embrace it Tadashi, they want you exploring your darker side if you will. Not to mention, you have done so much research so you can do this safely,</p>
<p>The car parks, and Tadashi unties the blindfolds on Akinori and Shinsuke. </p>
<p>“I… Tadashi, our nasty baby! How did you know we wanted to go here? It’s almost impossible to get in here. How did you swing it, little one?” Akinori whispered, the bunny costume he wore tight, cupping his every curve from ass to chest. </p>
<p>“Hisashi owed me a favor of sorts. He and Tetsu really like using the rooms here for sessions sometimes because Tetsu is so lanky, kinda like Akinori is.” Tadashi murmured, trying not to laugh. </p>
<p>“Tell them thank you for us, little fox. I didn’t expect Hisashi to be so knowledgeable regarding BDSM. Kuroo mentioned he was a rope bunny and Hisashi a rigger, but not much else.” Kita said, trying to maintain composure. He knew once they passed through those doors, Tadashi held the reins for tonight. He was very glad he opted for panties and getting the leash before leaving home. Kita had a feeling he would be <em>toyed with </em>a considerable amount tonight.</p>
<p>The entryway was filled with moans as the trio stepped inside, each one a note in a symphony of debauchery surrounding them.</p>
<p>“Now Shinsuke, can you let me put your day bracelet on <em>now</em>? I don’t want anyone touching what’s mine except for me and Aki-love. Am I clear, pet?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. Nobody else can touch me like you and Princess can. I wouldn’t dare let them, never.” Shinsuke’s voice tapering down to a whisper. Once they’re fully inside, Tadashi leads them to a clean, white room. He uses a door key to open the door and lead his lovers in.</p>
<p>“Can my darlings get on their knees for me? I have a surprise for both of you. Let me make you pretty, please?” Akinori then sits at Tadashi’s knees, head on his thighs as Kita undresses and follows suit.</p>
<p>“Shinsuke, angel? Can you come closer? I can’t fit this correctly on you unless you’re close, ok?” Tadashi’s lips shifted into a smile, sweet and gentle as Shinsuke shifted closer. After brushing his slender fingers through his hair, Tadashi passes Kita a box.</p>
<p>“Open it, baby. I think you’ll be fond of what’s inside.”</p>
<p>“Tadashi? It’s a collar, for me?” Kita mutters, trying not to tear up as he opened the box. The collar was maroon, adorned with lace and a bell. </p>
<p>“I thought it would look nice, do you like it?” Shinsuke goes red as he processes what’s happening. His boyfriend, a complete novice sexually as far as he knew bought him a collar. An indication of possession and desire, and it caused Kita to try to keep his ever-growing erection down.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Akinori’s eyes were darting all over the room, curious and confused at what he saw in front of him. The whole room was mostly empty. There was one large machine towards the middle of it towards the back, that happened to have a large pink dildo on it attached to a metal industrial frame. </p>
<p>“Darling? What’s wrong, you seem antsy.” Tadashi pulls Akinori to him, the obvious tension and tent in his pants. He had to hold himself back from grinding against his lover’s crotch and humping his legs right there.</p>
<p>“Master, is that a fucking machine? The d-dildo looks so big. Can I suck it?” Akinori’s eyes started to glaze over, the lust starting to set in as Tadashi pushed him down to his knees. </p>
<p>“Can you suck Master and prepare our pet for me first? I want both my loves to be taken care of before I destroy you both.” Tadashi’s sweet coo laid an intense contrast to his request as Akinori went to kiss Shinsuke. </p>
<p>“Present for me, please? I have to work your pretty hole open, so we can fuck you. On my lap now, alright?” Kita lays across Akinori’s legs, ass up, cheeks spread apart. </p>
<p>“Princess, please finger-fuck me. Want to take both yer cocks, I want it so bad.” Kita moans as the first two fingers sink into him, and Akinori moves slowly. </p>
<p>“Good, good baby. Hear pet cry? He loves when you tease! Add another finger while I get undressed, ok? You start fingering yourself too, ok” Tadashi’s smile was innocent, but his plan was nothing of the sort.</p>
<p>Once Kita was all stretched out, Tadashi picked up Shinsuke and pressed him down on his cock. Their bodies started to rock against each other, with Kita moving slower than Tadashi. Kita stopped moving for a moment, murmuring in Tadashi’s ear, “I think Princess is ready for the machine. Look, he’s four fingers deep.”</p>
<p>“Our baby is beautiful, isn’t he? Aki-love, you can stop now. We’ll let you play with the big cock now, promise. Come to me and pet now, please.” Akinori stops, pulling his hand out of his hole and crawling to Tadashi and Shinsuke.</p>
<p>“Master? I can play now?” Konoha’s eyes were big and pleading, bright like stars in the night.</p>
<p>“Yes, baby boy! You need help from Pet and me? Or can you hop on it yourself?”</p>
<p>“Need help please!” Akinori wiggled as Tadashi took him up in his arms and carried him over to the pink dildo attached to the machine, adjusting the cuffs so Akinori couldn’t move without permission.</p>
<p>“On you go, baby! Now remember, you just relax and let it play with you!” Tadashi then turned his attention back to Kita, slamming his hips up into him, so he could match the speed and rhythm he set.</p>
<p>“Master, Tadashi! You feel so <em>-fuck-</em> good inside me. Can I keep going? I want to watch Aki get fucked while I get fucked too!” a slight whine leaves Kita’s lips, and Tadashi lifted him up just enough to turn him to face Akinori before slamming him back down.</p>
<p>Kita has to suppress a snicker as Tadashi turns the dial on the remote. Akinori starts feeling a slow drag inside him as he watches Tadashi set down a butt plug beside him as he thrust faster inside Kita and cranked the dial up.</p>
<p>Then Akinori realized he was in <em>danger</em>. The dildo started to move faster than he could keep up, drool beginning to leave his mouth. His body began to twitch, each thrust causing a spasm straight to his cock. Click, click. </p>
<p>Then his vision was a brilliant white, the taste of both his lovers on his tongue and a warmth around his own cock. </p>
<p>~x~</p>
<p>The room smelled of lavender and his body felt warm. “Baby, feels good. Feels warm, are we home?”</p>
<p>Tadashi smiled as he stroked Akinori’s head. “Yes, honey. We’re home. You both did so well for me. I hope you had fun trying something new, because that actually scared the shit out of me. It was the first time I'd ever really experimented being in charge and I wasn't really sure how much fun you and Shinsuke really were having tonight. Until I saw you basically come like a rocket without any help, and I assumed I made the right decision.” Tadashi tried not to snicker as he said that, and for all his honesty Kita and Akinori did laugh.</p>
<p>“Well, I’d like to thank your instincts. I really enjoyed watching you be my mean, mean Master. It was fun. Love you, Tadashi.” </p>
<p>“Akinori’s right. I really liked being a switch for you both. It was like it scratched an itch I couldn’t reach. Thank you for indulging us, baby bunny. Love you so much.” Kita and Akinori both give Tadashi a soft kiss on the cheeks before falling asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a> I'm @Estydiax on Twitter!  </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>